With our love
by DemGayShips
Summary: Cute little Niff one-shot. Jeff and Nick arent accepted and run off


In this day and age it is socially unacceptable to be attracted to the same gender. Why did

Nick and Jeff not care? Sure, both boys have had their fair amount of getting into trouble for

being "too gay" but neither really cared. They had both lost their parents due to being in a

non-heterosexual relationship. Their friends shunned them, fearing that they would too catch

the gay. So they were alone, most of the time. Sure things got a lot more difficult when

neither of the boys could get jobs, and money started running out, but they wanted to

continue how they

were, they wanted to be together. It was Nick and Jeff against the world. They loved each

other. It would stay that way until the end of time. Until they die.

"Jeff, we can't keep living like this." Nick stated. Jeff was perched up on the edge of the bed,

Nick's head resting on the crook of Jeff's shoulder. He could hear the soft heartbeats of Jeff,

His chest rising and falling in a delicate matter. "I know Nick, but we can't do anything about

it, our parents don't want us and we just have to accept the matter that we'll be alone for the

rest of our lives. We don't need money to be happy, we only need each other. It's one of the

best prizes ever don't you think?" Jeff finished, stroking the brunettes hair as a reassuring

gesture. "I'm just scared; I mean what happens when we have no money, no one will hire us.

Sometimes I wish that everything would just be normal, nobody would judge us for who we

fall in love with. I don't know how much longer we can continue like this" Nick sighed, sure,

the boys had been through this conversation many of times before. Jeff finding it harder to

assure the boy that they would in fact, be okay, because each time this happened, they would

be closer to losing money. Jeff was scared, but he couldn't let his boyfriend find that out, he

wouldn't. He was always the strong one in the relationship. It was getting harder to stay

strong, not even cuddling up to watch a star trek marathon would calm Nick down anymore.

He knew that sooner or later they'd be evicted.

They couldn't keep paying the rent. Both boys were seventeen, they had to stop going to

school due to the bullying they received from the other students. They were too young to get

jobs, the only reason their landlord let them rent was because business was going down, as

long as they kept quiet and never raised a fuss, they could continue to board there. But now

they couldn't, they were on their last warning, and in two days the landlord would be coming

to evict them if they refused to pay the rent. It wasn't that they refused; it was purely for the

fact that they couldn't afford it. Both set of parents payed them a lump sum to keep them

quiet about them getting kicked out.

"This is it" they said "we don't want to see you ever

again, don't expect anything more from us, you've made your choice, and we have made

ours. Now leave, and don't return." They packed up the little amount of stuff they were

allowed too keep and left, neither boys looking back at their parents. That was two years ago.

Considering the circumstances, they had done pretty well until now.

True to Jeff's thoughts, the landlord did come for them; they were now more alone than ever.

They packed up their stuff once again, making sure to grab most of the little food they owned

so they wouldn't starve for the next few days. They needed to think, and think fast. They had

no one, which was a fact. They had no money, which was also a fact. The only thing that Jeff

and Nick had to their name was each other. Which meant a lot to have, through all the tough

times, Nick had Jeff and Jeff had Nick.

They sat on a park bench a few blocks away from what use to be their house. The walk had

been silent; nobody dared to say a word. The cold September air hit them like a bullet; both

boys shivered and huddled closer to each other, not caring that they were in the middle of the

park where everyone could see them. "Jeff, what's going to happen now?" Nick asked him,

lifting his head up slightly to look at Jeff in his eyes. Only now did Jeff realise that Nick had

sobbing loudly; Tears were rolling down Jeff's face now too. Truth be told, Jeff had no idea

what he was doing; he didn't know what was going to happen. After Nick had finished

crying, Jeff had stood them both up and was now walking towards the bridge located at the

southern end of the park. The trees were swaying in the breeze and the wind was creating

small ripples in the blue lake. He sat Nick down underneath the bridge. "It will have to do for

tonight Nicky." He carefully started the fire as an attempt to have at least a small amount of

warmth. He quietly cooked up a can of pumpkin soup, glancing at his partner from time to

time. Nick was sitting on the other side of the fire, knees tucked up to his chest; he looked so

small and so vulnerable. It's the way it has to be now, Jeff thought, we'll be running for the

rest of our lives. Jeff didn't really mind that much, as long as he had Nick, he loved that boy,

and that's the way it would be for as long as Nick would have him. Carefully, Jeff handed

him a cup filled with the Luke warm soup.

"Thanks" he replied disinterested. Nick didn't attempt to drink the soup, he just placed the

cup beside him and continued staring off in the distance until Jeff told him it was time for

bed. He agreed half-heartedly. Nick laid down, the fire now just a small glow of orange. It

wasn't until a few minutes later he felt the warmth he had been missing for what seemed like

a long time. Jeff cuddled into Nick, wrapping his arms around the brunette, and carefully pulling the blankets up around both of them.

"Jeff?" Nick whispers.

"Mhmm" he replies wearily.

"We're going to get through this aren't we?" Nick sounded like an eight year old would;

Jeff's heart went out towards him.

"Of course Nicky, we have each other. As long as we have that, we don't need anything else.

We'll get through this with a little bit of courage." Jeff kissed Nick on the lips with force.

Yes, Jeff thought, they were definitely going to be okay.


End file.
